


Still

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Boys Kissing, Camping, Classical Music, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, its been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Wonwoo laid on the grass, looking up at plum skies. He’s not the outdoorsy type, but today was an exception. And besides, he wasn’t alone.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It’s been a while and the wonhao tag liek died oof
> 
> Song rec: Takashi Yoshimatsu’s ‘And Birds Are Still’
> 
> Anyways enjoy <3
> 
> Oh yeah this is during their Camping TTT GoSe episode

He set his book aside onto the grass, taking off his glasses. He places his glasses on top of the book, blindly reaching for the lamp switch. His fingers grasped onto a switch. He twisted it and the lamp clicked off.

Wonwoo laid flat on the grass, looking up at the sky of plum darkness. It wasn’t dark enough to see the stars, nor had his eyes adjusted yet anyways. The skies were clear, dark and unmoving wine with the lightest tint of orange mixing in from the dimmed lamps of the house a few meters away.

Everyone was asleep in the tents. Seungcheol and Jihoon were knocked out in the hammocks while the staff slept in the house across from them. Exhaustion from packed schedules clung to their bones, explaining the snores filling the air, carelessly basking in their limited rest time since there weren’t any cameras to film them. Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to hear them, his earbuds plugged into ears, the volume just a tad bit louder than necessary, just as he liked it.

He mindlessly put a random calm playlist one of the members gave him on shuffle, waiting for sleep to consume him. Most of it was compiled of classical music, flowing instrumentals of orchestras telling a story Wonwoo’s too tired to piece together but could still appreciate. He wanted to check whose playlist it was but ultimately decided not to, afraid to break the flow the current piece was playing and the moment of peacefulness. He could guess whose playlist it was anyways.

Wonwoo closed his eyes as the next piece began. He sighed. The grass bristled against his skin as the cool night breeze brushed against the blades, but at this point he didn’t mind the tickle and scratch. He didn’t usually like being outside, especially on the grass without a blanket to separate himself from the earth, but today felt like a weird exception. It’s been a long, long while since he’d been camping and connected with nature in general. It was just nice to bask in the natural warmth of the earth, the soft ground hugging him and clean air circulating within him. And with the music playing a gentle melody in his ears, Wonwoo felt the lull of packed schedules tempt him to sleep.

But there was someone else with him.

There was a radiating warmth next to him. It maybe a foot away, but it was close. Wonwoo dared to open his eyes, ripping himself out of his dreamlike consciousness. It was one of the members, huddled with his legs to his chest, sitting next to Wonwoo, looking out into the forest. He was wearing a bucket hat. Wonwoo couldn’t tell who it was since he couldn’t see his face. He reached out his hand, arm dragging against the grass as his fingers latched onto the fabric of a blanket. The other turned his head to look down at the rapper. He’s saying something Wonwoo couldn’t make out. He then realized he still had his earbuds in. He paused the music with his earbuds.

“Hi,” Wonwoo dumbly mumbled. “Who are you?”

The member giggled lightly, and Wonwoo knew who he was in an instant. He smiled to himself, unsure if the other could see it in the darkness.

“Hey, Hao.” Wonwoo let his arm fall back onto the grass. “Could you repeat what you said earlier? Couldn’t hear you,” the older requested.

“I was asking if you were going to sleep out here or if you were going to come inside the tent,” Minghao said, turning his attention back to the forest. Wonwoo took it as his cue to answer.

“I was planning on sleeping here,” he replied earnestly, letting his blurry get lost in the darkness of the skies. “Care to join me?” He thoughtlessly asked the question, not exactly sure where it came from and why it sounded so romantic in his ears, but he didn’t mind it either. He liked the company Minghao brought.

Minghao looked down at him again, and even with the darkness and without his glasses, Wonwoo’s sure he could see an eyebrow raised. He grinned back, sure Minghao could see it too.

Wordlessly, Minghao laid himself down on the grass next to Wonwoo, his blanket wrapped around his slim figure. He offered Wonwoo the blanket but the latter refused it, simply huddling close to Minghao for a warmth the earth couldn’t give him.

They laid on their sides, Wonwoo wrapping his arm over the younger’s small waist and instinctively pulling him close. Their breaths mingled together with how close they were, but neither of them minded. It was tender and intimate. Wonwoo liked it, buzzed slightly, zapped by the warmth Minghao gave him.

Minghao suddenly reached for Wonwoo’s earbud, taking it from his ear and fitting it into his own.

“What’re you listening to?” He curiously asked. Wonwoo reaches for the play button on his earbud wire, pressing it. The classical ensemble of instruments filled the silence between them. He lowered the volume for Minghao, knowing he liked his music quieter. A bright smile spread on Minghao’s lips, easily visible even in the night full of darkness, as he listened to his classical playlist that Wonwoo was playing.

“I like it,” the dancer simply said, complimenting his own playlist. Wonwoo chuckled airily.

“Go to sleep,” he playfully ordered, closing his eyes so Minghao would too. And he did.

“Night, hyung,” Minghao yawned, letting his head rest close to Wonwoo’s chest.

“Night, Hao.”

Wonwoo didn’t go straight to sleep, however. He still had an ounce of buzzing warmth in him. He opened his eyes, looking down at Minghao while the music still played. It was a gentle piece, and even with Wonwoo’s tired mind, he couldn’t help but piece together some kind of story, imagination. It was slow at first, slowly gaining momentum, swelling and shrink, crescendo into a harmony of strength before going small, a violin solo.

Wonwoo could only stare at Minghao as he listened to the piece that caused a swirling of emotions in him. Minghao was asleep, calmed by the piece while Wonwoo felt breathless out of appreciation for it. Or maybe that was because he was unknowingly centimeters from Minghao’s face, a distance that was slowly getting shorter.

The violins and viola conversed with each other while the other instruments plucked, tentative as they slowly but prominently crescendoed, just like how Wonwoo was slowly closing the distance between his and Minghao’s lips, tugged forward as if he were entranced by the music and peaceful beauty in front of him. He kissed Minghao. And then Minghao kissed back, much to Wonwoo’s delighted surprise.

A hand rested on Wonwoo’s cheek as lips moved against his. It was warm, and maybe even hot, in the coolness of the night, just a tad from being desperate. The music bursted in warmth and excitement as well, violins bright and high until they peaked and finally fell back into the quiet and slow calmness like at the beginning of the piece.

All air left Wonwoo’s lungs as he pulled away from Minghao. He was still breathless when Minghao smiled up at him, content and probably blushing. He wanted to say something, a sudden confession came to mind, but he was choked up. He was too late, Minghao closing his eyes and resting his head back into Wonwoo’s chest.

And Wonwoo was still.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey it’s been almost a year wonhaonators but I’m slowly easing into it so uh yeah
> 
> Oml that ending was so ???? I didn’t know how to end it so I hope this’ll be ok for now ;;;;
> 
> Anyways listen to Takashi Yoshimatsu’s ‘And Birds Are Still’ bc that’s what I was listening To when I wrote that kiss scene
> 
> I’m so tired oof
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
